1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool kit for bicycles.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 437546 discloses a tool kit for bicycles. It includes a body 10 with a small face and a large face. Several cavities 101 are defined in the small face of the body 10, and several hexagonal cavities 17 and 171 are defined in the large face of the body 10. A cover 132 is pivotally mounted on the small face of the body 10. The cover 132 can be moved between a closing position and an opening position. Several tool bits 131 can be stored in the cavities 101. In this case, the cover 132 is moved to the closing position so as to close the cavities 101, thus retaining the tool bits 131 in the cavities 101. The cover 132 can be moved to the opening position so as to open the cavities 101, thus allowing removal of the tool bits 131 from the cavities 101. The tool bits 131 can be inserted in the hexagonal cavities 17 and 171. Thus, a user can rotate the body 10 in order to rotate the tool bits 131 for driving a screw or bolt. However, the cover 132 causes trouble for removal of the tool bits 131 from the cavities 101. Furthermore, the cover 132 increases the width of the large face of the body 10 to an extent too large for a user to hold the cover 132 with comfort.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a tool kit including a body and a tool bit movable between various positions relative to the body.
According to the present invention, a tool kit includes a body, a socket and a positioning device. The body includes a first end, a second end and a chamber defined therein. The socket is used for holding a tool bit. The socket is pivotally connected with the first end of the body. The positioning device selectively can retain the socket in one of several positions relative to the body. The positioning device may include a boss formed on the first end of the body and a plurality of recesses defined in an internal face of the socket.